Tables Turned
by eulalie moonlight
Summary: Katniss should have known that anything is possible on the reaping day, but she never expected to see Gale and Madge walking to their deaths. A story where the tables are turned.


**So, hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction!**

**There is a few things that I have to say:**

**1. I had inspiration to write this story reading _Only Half of You_ by Tricksi. I highly recommed you all read that fic (and her other stories) because it's amazing. My fic takes a different direction that _Only Half of You_, but some scenes are inspired by her story.**

**2. English is my 3rd language. I decided to upload this to practice my english. I'm sorry by all the mistakes I could have made and don't hesitate to correct my grammar.**

**3. The concept of this fic is what would have happened if the tables were turned? Remember when Katniss thought about it in the books? Gale going to the Games and falling in love with another? What if she was in love with him first?**

**4. That's what I intend to do, but the fic isn't going to follow the books in some points.**

**5. My intention is writing 3 chapters: 1 for each book.**

**6. Also, I named Foxface, Marissa in this fic.**

**7. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, etc, etc...**

**So here we go!**

* * *

><p>It could have been a beautiful if day it wasn't the most feared day across Panem. The Reaping Day.<p>

Every year, two teenagers, a boy and a girl at an age between 12 and 18 are selected as tributes for The Hunger Games. The poor victims have to travel to the Capitol, train; and then, fight in the arena until only one tribute is alive. The victor.

The sun shines happily while Katniss looks nervously at her sister. It's Prim's first reaping. Katniss doesn't even have time to collect her thoughts before the district escort, Effie Trinket, pulls out the girl's name.

_Not, me. Don't let it be Prim._

-Madge Undersee! -she says excited.

She can't believe it. Madge is the mayor's daughter. She was supposed to be safe. Shocked, Katniss sees one of ther few friends reach the stage with a complete calm expression and Katniss remembers this is not over. She looks at the 18 years old section, where her best friend, Gale, looks anxiously at the 12 year old section, where is Rory. It's his first reaping too.

-Not Gale - thinks Katniss while Effie pulls out the name of the male tribute. -Anybody but Gale.

-Rory Hawthorne!

Katniss's world crumbles around her. She is sure her heart stops and she can see what it's going to happen even before it happens.

She hears some movement in the 18 years old section and Gale takes a step saying with a voice that doesn't show a bit of doubt:

-I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!

And the world stops.

_Not him. Never Gale._

_They can't have him._

-You can't do it! -Rory protests running to Gale, trying desesperately to push him back to the 18 years old section-. You can't leave!

-Rory go and find mom- Gale says.

Katniss goes after Rory, her heart, now, beating fast. She tries to take Rory to Hazelle, but it's more difficult than she thought it would be since he fights with all he's got. She has to drag Rory to Hazelle's hands, but Rory is not done.

-We need you! -he screams. The square is quiet as ever-. I'm expendable!

-You are not! -Gale's voice travels to every inch of the square with authority. He looks like a real leader and, for a second she believes that (and the entire District, too) he can do it. He can come home-. Nobody is!

Katniss's heart sinks as he turns around and she thinks about drag him back to the woods. But she can't. She knows it. She can't save him. Not this time.

Madge is fighting the tears and Katniss doesn't understand why. She seemed fine just a few minutes ago. She tries to hear what Effie is saying excitedly to Gale, but she can't. Is like somebody turned the world's volume down. But she is able to hear Effie exclaim:

-Your tributes, Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne!

Effie is the only one who claps. The rest of the people kiss three fingers and put them up in the air. Katniss tries to stand taller. She thinks she sees something flicker in Gale's eyes, but then it's gone.

She should have known that anything is possible on the reaping day, but she never expected to see Gale and Madge walking to their deaths.

* * *

><p>Katniss lands herself in his arms even before the door is closed.<p>

-We are acting quite nice today, aren't we, Catnip?

Katniss feels something hard constrict her throat and she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know what to think.

-Promise me, you are going to take care of them.

-I will. Gale, you know I will.

Katniss finally meets his eyes and feels the need of burning down the entire Capitol to ashes.

-You have to find a bow and rope -she says hurriedly. She only has a few minutes before the peacekeepes come to take her out there-. You know how to hunt and you can make snares. Remember about the plants I showed you...

-Katniss...

-Gale -she interrupts him. _He has to come back_. _He has to_.

-You are strong. It's only a show. That's it -she says desesperately.

-I can't... I can't kill people -he says finally in almost a whisper.

-You know how to hunt -she says even knowing he doesn't mean it like that.

-Animals, Katniss!

She takes his face in her hands and she makes him look her in the eye.

-There is no diference.

He looks at the floor and she adds:

-You need to come home. Do it for your mum, your brothers, your sister, Prim and me. Promise me.

His eyes shine when he looks back at her.

-I promise.

She wants to say lots of things, like how important he is in her life, but she doesn't have enough time. The door hangs open, the peacekeepers come in and she starts to panic. She is not ready. He can't leave. Not now.

-Katniss, you have to let go -Gale says in a deflacted tone.

She shakes her head and hugs him with more strenght. She can hear Gale sigh.

-Katniss, you have to let me go...

-No -her voice sounds so small and she hates it. She hates everything.

He moves his hands up and down in her back, trying to soothe her. And she thinks, that maybe he can do it if he stays with her forever. But then she feels a pair of unknown hands circling her waist and pulling her to the door, too much fast for her liking.

-Gale! -she screams-. Promise me!

-I promise!

She sees as the distance between them grows and knows something she wants to tell him. Something he really needs to know.

-Gale, remember I...

And the door gets closed in her face.

* * *

><p>Madge barely says a word, but at the end of the day, their friendship was born in the silence. She seems to have accepted her destiny and looks calm again. Katniss knows her delicate friend doesn't stand a chance and if she has to choose who she wants to come home, it's pretty obvious who is her choice. Gale is a part of her life that Madge never was. And she really wants to punch herself for the way she is thinking.<p>

All she has to offer is a hug before the peacekeepers come in to tell her that her last moment with Madge had come to a end and Madge whispers in her ear:

-He is going to come back.

Katniss has no time to ask the questions that are popping in her mind.

* * *

><p>-I'm a strong independent woman who needs no men - thinks Katniss the next day as she tries to bring home a haul enough to feed 7 people after a night full of nightmares. Suddenly, the woods seem bigger and sometimes she turns around to make a comment just to find an empty space. It's not easy.<p>

She brings down a couple of rabbits and almost forgets to check the snares before coming back. She is close to tears when she sees the two squirrels that have been caught in Gale's intrincate snares. But the happiness becomes in frustration when she tries to reset one of them. It's one of Gale's new creations and she barely had time to learn how to make it. One of her fingers gets caught in the rope and she has to cut it to free it. She tries not to cry. But at the end of the day, the woods were the place where she could be herself.

* * *

><p>She avoids their meeting spot.<p>

* * *

><p>Hazelle and Katniss's mom decide to stay together in the Hawthorne's house. Actually, Hazelle doesn't say a thing trying to keep her strong mask in place for the sake of her children. But Mrs. Everdeen somehow saw how Hazelle's hands tremble a little, or, how she grips the clothes that she washes with more force than what's usual. And she understood what Hazelle needed was more support.<p>

-Do you mind if we stay with you? -Mrs. Everdeen asks when Posy, Vick and Rory are already in bed-. Katniss and Prim can go with the kids to school and this house is closer to the fence.

Hazelle keeps her walls up, but her grateful smile almost bertrays her.

Together, they decide that Prim sleeps with Posy and Hazelle. Mrs. Everdeen takes the couch. And they send Katniss to Gale's bed. A comforting feeling warms her and she is able to sleep surrounded by Gale's smell.

* * *

><p>Rory refuses to eat.<p>

* * *

><p>Katniss sees Gale that night in the parade. He is on fire. Literally.<p>

They are dressed in black, tight suits with capes. Both look regal with straight backs and chins up.

Katniss drinks in his image. The flames create shadows in his face almost eating the grey of his eyes. His suit makes him look a little more taller than he is and more muscular. He looks as handsome as ever.

Madge's suit makes her look curvier and her blonde hair falls nicely over her shoulders in defined waves. Katniss always thought Madge is a beautiful girl, specially when she smiles, but now she looks like she belongs to another league.

For a second both of them look almost dangerous, but then, Gale smiles and the crowd it's in the palm of his hands. Madge follows his example and the capitolites start so sing their names.

It's just when Katniss is starting to enjoy it, when she she sees her hand in his, in the air. The crowd looks hysteric seeing for the first time a pair of tributes presenting themselves as a team. But this is wrong because he is supposed to be her team mate, not Madge's.

* * *

><p>-Katniss?<p>

She turns around at the sound of a voice she heard before. One that sounds similar to Gale's and she finds Thom just in front of her. Gale's best friend since they were 2 years old.

-Hey.

-I'm just... -Thom comes closer and says in a whisper -If you ever need something, just ask. There is plenty of people that want to help you with Hazelle and the kids.

A part of Katniss beams with pride. Gale trusted her his family. The family he protected since he was 14. He trusted her. Not Thom or the rest of his friends, but her.

-Thank you, we are fine -she says with confidence.

-Katniss -Thom adds before she can leave-. If you need it, I will have money when I start to work in the mines. He is my friend too.

And she thinks how if it wasn't for the reaping that would have been Gale's destiny too. And she doesn't know what she prefers. The Games or the mines where their fathers died.

She looks up at Thom and sees the same despair what she saw in her eyes in the mirror that morning. She knows he really wants to help.

-I will. Thank you, Thom.

But she would never ask. This is her mission.

* * *

><p>She is already failing because Rory refuses to eat or to talk to anybody. Katniss knows he feels guilty even if he shouldn't. Everybody knew Gale would volunteer for his siblings. But Rory's attitude isn't making things easier.<p>

Only when Katniss reminds him that Gale is probably eating all he wants in the Capitol, he comes back to his senses. Rory is incredible stubborn. Just like his brother.

Katniss doesn't know what she is going to tell him if in a week Gale is in the Games looking desperately for food.

* * *

><p>Katniss regrets coming to the mayor's house with these damn berries as soon as she knocks the door. The mayor looks at the strawberries and it seems like he is about to cry. But he goes inside and tries to put some coins in Katniss's hands.<p>

-No -she says weakly, wanting to leave.

He shakes her hands and makes her take the money.

-It doesn't matter. Gale... Madge told me about him. He is a good boy. People really admire him -He takes Katniss's hand once more and adds a silver coin-. Buy something to his sister.

Katniss goes to the Hob and ends up buying a pink ribbon. Posy's favourite color. Posy smiles excitely and makes Prim braid her hair. And that it's the highlight of the day.

* * *

><p>Posy jumps to her lap when the seal of the Capitol appears in the TV. She looks almost sad and Katniss snuggles her closer. Posy may be four, but she is very perceptive.<p>

-When is Gale coming back? -she asks in a small voice that breaks her heart.

-I don't know.

She is not even able to tell her a lie.

Seeing the scores is more painful than watching the reaping. A score of 3 and the tribute will likely die in the bloothbath. An 8 and will be an oponent. It's cruel.

Katniss looks at the TV as Claudius Templeskin shows up ready to tell everybody's scores. Marvel and Glimmer get a 9 and Cato and Clove a 10. Katniss has a suspicion that Cato and Clove are the real tough tributes. There is something in the way they act that send shivers down her spine. They look far too ready for the Games. District's 3 male tribute gets a 3. District 5's female tribute, Marissa, gets a 4. District 11's young female tribute, Rue, gets an impressive 7. Tresh gets a 9.

Soon a familiar face pops up. Madge's photo takes the screen. She looks regal and beautiful. But Katniss doesn't know what she can do in the private sessions. She doesn't think that playing the piano can help her in the arena. But a 6 appears next to her photo and it's impressive enough surprise everybody.

Finally, Madge's photo disappears and it's replaced by Gale's. He looks handsome and smiles widely in the new portrait. Katniss asks herself how they got him to do that. It was long time ago when she discovered that his smiles where special treasures only reserved for the woods and his family. A shame, usually he looks even better when he does it, but he is always too worried to remember it. Then an eleven flashes in the screen and Katniss smiles.

-On fire, indeed -adds Claudius Templestkin looking proud of his comment.

* * *

><p>-You all should know that Madge is related to the Capitol -Caesar says and the crowd looks interested.<p>

The interviews have come and gone in a blur, specially for the Hawthornes, the Everdeens and Katniss. They just were looking at every tribute, trying to find their strenghts and weakness, but 3 minutes are never enough to get conclusions.

Madge looks gorgeous in a beautiful red dress that creates little flames while she walks. Her golden hair is pinned in a updo. She looks gorgeous and she answers every question sounding mysterious and intelligent.

-My father is District's 12 mayor she says sweetly-. I've never been before in the Capitol. I was too young.

- Too young to go visit the city, old enough to die -Katniss thinks bitterly.

-I bet your parents are proud.

Madge keeps the smile in her face but it seems to grow colder.

-It's not the first time somebody in my family is a tribute -she says and Mrs. Everdeen moves uncomfortably in her chair-. My aunt was called for the 50º Hunger Games. I wear this pin -she says touching a golden mockingjay pin clearly visible in her dress- for good luck.

-I guess the boys must be very interested in you -Caesar asks and for a second, Madge looks like the shy girl Katniss knew. She shakes her head and looks like she is trying to find somebody in the crowd.

-Come on -Caesar insists.

Madge looks at the ground.

-There is that boy. I always loved him, but he never seemed to care until the reaping.

Caesar just sits closer and suggests:

-Well, you win this and go home. There is no way he wouldn't fall for you!

The public cheers and Madge smiles coldly, eyes still fixed in the floor.

-I don't think that's going to help me.

-Why? -replies a genuinely interested Caesar.

-Because, he came here with me.

And the world goes crazy.

* * *

><p>Gale looks completly under control when he hits the stage. A part of Katniss was waiting for him to start ranting about the Capitol, but he seems collected, all smiles for the audience. She is too busy analyzing his appearance to actually process if she is worried or not about that change of behaviour.<p>

His hair looks a little shorter since the last time she saw him. His suit is simple. Black with a white shirt. Just a little flame over his lapel. But his eyes are the same. He doesn't need the fire because is clearly burning in his eyes.

-It's suddenly hot here, right ladies?

The screams seem to agree with Caesar and Gale waits patienly until the noise sudsides.

-Let's talk about your score. An eleven!

-Well, Caesar, I think there is room to improvement.

Gale smiles and Katniss thinks he could just smile for the straight 3 minutes, and half of the Capitol would be queing their way to Haymitch, ready to sponsor him. Caesar asks him for details but Gale only dodges the question off in a way that makes her think that what he did in the private session wasn't the usual.

-I don't think any of us can forget the moment you volunteered for your brother. Tell us a little about him.

-His name is Rory -Gale's voice sounding a little bit hard in the edges-. He is only 12. And I will always, always protect him.

And he smiles again. Nobody in the crowd worried about what he may be implying.

-What it was the last thing he said to you?

Gale's hand goes to his hair, just like he does when he is uncomfortable.

-He made me promise I will win.

-I'm sure you will- Caesar says and the crowd roars.

-Now, Gale, the question everybody wants to make you. Somebody waiting home?

-Do you mean, apart from my family?

Caesar laughs and Katniss can picture the girls in the district waiting for a last minute love confession and her heart races.

-Yeah, more like an special girl -Caesar insists.

-My little sister.

Posy claps with delight, pleased with his brother's answer.

-No. There is nobody else -he says. And Katniss's heart skips a beat.

-What about our Madge? -he suggests.

Gale smiles sweetly.

-I never could imagine that somebody like Madge could feel that way about me. She is generous, beautiful and intelligent. It's an honor -he adds-. I would love to have more time.

The crowd and Caesar can barely control their emotions.

-Gale, are you in love with miss Undersee?

But he doesn't have to answer since the time is up. The crowd seems dissapointed. Katniss can barely hear Caesar Flickerman scream, "The boy on fire", before she closes the bathroom door behind her back.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know why she is crying. The thing is that she is feeling things that she doesn't want to. She hates it. She hates it with burning passion, but the tears are still running down her cheeks and she doesn't seem to know how to stop it. She doesn't even see Prim come in and kneel in front of her.<p>

-You love him, don't you?

Her mind doesn't seem to register what her sister said, immediately. Of course she loves Gale. He'd been in her live for a long time. Both shared worries, nightmares and struggles. But somehow, she knows Prim doesn't mean it like that. Prim is not asking if she loves him as a friend, but if she is in love with him. But, is she? Is Katniss in love with Gale? Is that the reason why she is so upset Gale could love Madge back? Is that why it pains her so much think about them as a couple?

Katniss can see it in front of her. She can see the last time she saw him. How desesperately she needed to tell him something. Something important. She can see the door closing in front of her face and she remembers. She remembers what her mind wanted to forget all along. _Gale remember that..._

_I love you._

She stops crying and she can almost feel the walls she built when her father died, crumble around her in a single strike.

She looks at Prim that stares back at her kindly, like she knew that all this time. Prim hugs her and tells her what she already knows. He promised to come back. But for once, her little sister isn't able to calm her.

* * *

><p>She barely sleeps at night thinking about what may happen the next day. The Games will start in a few hours and she is having the worst night of sleep since her father died. Only Vick seems to be sleeping in the room she shares with the boys. She can feel Rory's agitated breathing while she focus her gaze in the ceiling.<p>

She only falls asleep when the sun starts come out. When it seems like she's been sleeping only a few hours she wakes up totally sure she is sleeping beside Gale, only to find herself hugging her pillow like her life depends on it.

She throws the pillow across the room. It still smells like him.

* * *

><p>The only reason why she is in the town's square is for the sake of Hazelle and the kids. All the district usually watch the games together the first day. If one of their tributes die in the bloodbath they get the support of everybody. It seems to help the families and Katniss loves the Hawthornes enough to act selfless. At least, for once.<p>

She sees Sae and Gale's group of friends just behind her back. Thom looks at her and she knows that he wants her to remember that he will help her if she needs it.

The mayor and his wife, a frail woman Katniss never saw before; sit in the first row with them, with their hands intertwined. Katniss doesn't know where to look. They know it wouldn't be a surprise if their daugher dies in a few minutes.

Soon the Capitol seal fills the big screen and a few seconds later everybody can see this year's arena. Katniss can't help an smile coming to her lips. _Woods_.

Her eyes see a clearing surrounded by a forest at one side and a field with a weird tall grass at the other. The cornucopia shines under the sun in the middle.

She sees the plataforms and a few minutes later the tributes come into view and Prim's hand holds hers with full force. She is also scared.

Katniss's eyes look anxiously at the screen until she finds Gale 2 platforms away from the middle. Gale smiles analyzing his surroundings and his eyes shine satisfied. She almost can see a plan being created in his mind. Four platforms at his right Madge looks at him clearly worried.

-Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games -sings happily Claudius Templestikin-. The Games start in 60, 59...

The cameras give a few seconds to each tribute. It's the last time some of them will be shown alive. Katniss tries to keep her stomach in check.

However, when Gale's image comes into view this unsettling thoughts gets substituted by others equally disturbing, when she sees the gold pin attached to his jacket. Madge's pin. Katniss feels her mind racing. ¿Why does he have Madge's pin? ¿Did he told her yesterday out of cameras that he loves her too and that's why she gave it to him? She was wearing it in her interview.

Katniss's can feel the knots in her stomach tighten but she remembers what it's going to happen in a few more moments and feels like the most selfish person in the world. Gale's life is the most important thing right now.

She sees his eyes fixed a little bit at his right, looking at the Cornucopia. He can't go there. Every year a lots of tributes die risking themselves trying to get weapons.

Gale's image is replaced by another guy and Katniss can feel her breath come in and out with some difficulties.

-Five, Four, Three, Two...

Prim's hand is grabbing hers with full force now.

-One. Zero.

Katniss's heart stops for a moment scanning the aerial shot until she recognices Gale and she wasn't wrong. He is running towards the Cornucopia. She curses Haymitch under her breath (shouldn't he have told Gale that is dangerous?), but somehow Gale gets there first and Katniss estimates he has 10 seconds until things get ugly.

Gale gets a bow and a quiver with arrows and has his hand directed to pick a set of knives when one knive is landed in the floor, barely a few centimetres away of Gale's right hand. He looks back to find Clove in front of him, ready to throw another, but Cato gets him first and he has a sword in his hands.

The air comes out of Katniss's lungs. She can't breath. She can't.

-Don't you dare to die -she mutters gripping Prim's hand-. _Don't you dare_.

Gale kicks the floor and another sword jumps in his hand in time to deflect Cato's first strike with so much force that Cato's sword falls into the ground and Gale finds this as his clue to run away. He jumps to the low part of the Cornucopia to protect himself of the knives Clove can think to thrown to him. Clove still manages to throw at him two knives when the Cornucopia can't be used by him as a shield anymore and he is running towards the line of trees. One of them comes almost touching his left leg. He slows down to pick both of them, and without looking back he throws one of the knives back. The cry that leaves Clove's mouth lets him know it hit the target. Exactly, the new close-up shows Clove clutching her right shoulder and District 12 cheers with pride.

The sense of security doesn't last long as Cato throws a spear at Gale, when he is almost getting into the line of trees. Katniss's heart skips a beat seeing as her friend can't seem to know what it's happening at his back and she can't help but think how coward Cato is that he doesn't even try to fight him face to face. But somebody jumps over Gale and he falls down just in time to see the spear launch in the ground just a few metres away from Gale's form.

The entire square releases the breath they didn't know they were holding. But Katniss can only see Gale's saviour. And it's Madge.

She sees her on top of him. Bodies pressed close, his hands on her hips and their faces too close for Katniss liking. For a moment it's like it's Madge and Gale alone, like they are not surrounded by people who want them death, both looking at eachother's eyes. Just when they hear Cato's frustrated scream, they stand up, Gale takes Madge's hand, she takes the spear and, finally, they run.

* * *

><p>The careers easily control all the tributes that hadn't run away at this point. Katniss covers Vick's eyes while the screams fill the square. Thom and his friends had been distracting Posy since the broadcast started and she couldn't be more thankful for that.<p>

11 down, 13 to go.

* * *

><p>Knowing somebody that is in the Games changes your perspective of lot of things. For example, the broadcasts seem to come too late and Katniss waits for them anxiously. The Hawthornes and Everdeens are already in front of the TV when the mandatory viewing starts and finally they get to see what happened to Gale after the bloodbath. The last time Gale was shown, he and Madge were running through the woods, hands united, much to Katniss's displeasure.<p>

They are still together and Katniss actually frowns at that, hoping it was a temporal thing. But Gale and Madge sit together with their backs pressed against a tree after running for what they are told, it were hours, and show eachother what they took away from the cornucopia. Madge has two backpacks. They end up having 2 sleeping bags (something that makes Katniss really happy), 2 empty bottles of water, iodine, two packs of cookies and dried meat.

This is not casual, Katniss thinks. Gale got weapons and Madge got survival essentials. That was planned. As a team.

Katniss frowns even deeper.

They end up finding water. Gale hunts and Madge finds some wood to make a small fire. Is that what bothers Katniss? Madge is going to slow him down. Gale has the talent and the sponsors enough to win.

Why is she thinking like that? Just a week ago she considered Madge a friend and now... She doesn't even want to think about this.

* * *

><p>The school year ends the next day. In the hall there is already a memorial to the tributes, like every year with cards, flowers and pictures. It's not a secret that Gale is highly popular. And his space has more stuff that Madge's that barely spoke to anybody except Katniss.<p>

Katniss walks all the kids to their classes and runs to hers picking all her stuff as fast as she can. She gets out of there and jumps into somebody taller than her. She looks at the person standing there. Miss Blackburn. Gale's teacher. Nice person, according to Gale.

-How are you? -she asks sweetly.

Katniss is unable to answer and Miss Blackburn looks at her like she can understand what Katniss is really feeling.

-I have Gale's things -she says in a whisper. And Katniss sees that her hands are full of books too-. I wanted to give them to Rory, but I think it's better if I give them to you.

Katniss agrees. Rory is already feeling guilty enough over something that it isn't his fault. She refuses to let him receive Gale's books and grades as they are some kind of posthumous award. She feels her arms weaken and hugs his books. They smell like him. Katniss can't even hear what Miss Blackburn is saying. She feels Miss. Blackburn's hand in the shoulder and, then, the teacher is gone.

All Katniss feels is cold.

* * *

><p>Later, alone in the boys room, her fingers dance through the pages of the books and she smiles at Gale's handwriting.<p>

She looks at his grades. Gale is naturally intelligent, with a great predisposition to maths and technology; but he never paid too much attention to certain classes, specially the ones who considered a lie after lie, like History of Panem. The idea of Gale's talent being lost in a mine used to haunt Katniss and now, all could be lost forever.

God, she misses him so much.

* * *

><p>The careers protegee, District 3's male tribute, Rye, gets the mines that are around the tribute's platforms and somehow he makes them work again. The careers put the supplies in the middle of the clearing and the mines go under the floor, circling the little mountain.<p>

* * *

><p>Madge gets her first prey a week later. It's a squirrel. She smiles happily and immediataly hugs Gale who a second later crosses his hands behind her back.<p>

-That's my girl.

Madge looks him in the eye and Gale smiles and Katniss's heart sinks. That's her smile. She had to wait months to get him smile like that.

Madge is now leaning in, closing the distance between them and Katniss feels her blood turn cold.

Definitely, Madge isn't her friend anymore.

_That's my girl._

Then, Gale puts his hands between them and Katniss can breath again.

* * *

><p>-You are jealous -Prim says the next day when they are helping Hazelle with the laundry. Katniss is so focused on other things that she doesn't even know what she is talking about.<p>

-Of who? -She ask confused.

It's a sunny day and the sky is clear blue like Prim's eyes.

-Madge -Prim replies.

The name hovers between them for a few seconds until she says:

-Why should I? She is in the Games.

-Come on Katniss! It's not for where she is. It's for who she is with.

Telling Prim about her feelings for Gale was a terrible mistake. Katniss is sure.

-She is slowing him dow -she tries to say.

-She saved him -Prim remembers-. We both know your new hatred towards Madge isn't about Gale's chances. She has no chance against Gale or the careers.

-I miss him -she admits, finally.

And Prim is so surprised by her sudden admission that she only adds:

-Me too.

* * *

><p>Madge snuggles close to Gale at night and Katniss hates how much they seem to fit together. How much they look like a couple.<p>

-Gale.

He turns his head to look at her. Madge's eyes look impossibly blue at the light of the small fire they made.

-Thank you.

He seems confused. Like everybody would do the same for her if they were in his place. Something flickers in Gale's eyes and it's like he is seeing her for the first time with no prejudices and pride.

-I hope you win -she adds.

Gale doesn't say a thing.

Katniss has a bad feeling. _Tick-tock, Tick-tock_. Time is running out.

* * *

><p>The alarm that warns about an special broadcast wakes the whole Panem just when all of them had been sleeping for what it seems minutes.<p>

The Hawthornes and Everdeens run to the couch, where Mrs. Everdeen was trying to sleep. Hazelle has Posy in her arms. The little girl is half-sleep and Katniss is thankful for that because she has a really bad feeling about this.

-It's too soon for their tricks -Prim says and, automatically Katniss knows her sister is thinking the same. The Gamemakers are probably behind what it's going to happen right now.

Rory turns on the TV and the screen shows a wall of fire, surely a Capitol creation, going directly to Gale's and Madge's position.

-Not fire -she can not think in a worse way to die-. Come on, wake up.

And like he can hear her, Gale opens his eyes and they widen at the fire that he sees coming at his position.

He gathers his things fast and starts to scream to Madge to wake up. When she opens her eyes, he is already on the floor, backpack, and bow and arrows in his back and the sword in his left hand. Madge is slower and Gale waits, loosing some precious seconds that could save his life and that angers and scares Katniss equally.

Then, they finally start to run and the fire is so close to catch them that both of them can't really breathe properly. The smoke is so thick that even the cameras have problems to record good images.

District 7's male tribute dies and the cannon sounds.

Gale snaps his head and starts to call Madge like a madman. They've lost eachother. Gale runs faster and when he reachs a small clearing near a pond the fire stops moving. This is obviously a creation of the Capitol. Gale didn't gave them much of a show until now, so they are giving him trouble.

But Gale is too busy trying to catch his breath. Katniss' eyes look for new dangers and everybody in the room stays still when a fireball crosses the air and grazes Gale's right arm. A few meters away one of them hits Madge in her left tigh and she cries rolling in the grass.

Gale calls her again, but the only sound is Madge's sobs.

Another fireball comes and hits Gale right in the ankle. Gale manages to extinguish the fire with his jacket.

-He will be ok -Mrs. Everdeen says to the worried expressions in the room seeing his burn in a close-up-. It's not big and it doesn't seem deep.

But she flinches seeing Madge's.

-It doesn't look good -she states.

Another cannon fires. District 6's girl. And Gale panics again thinking the worst had happened to Madge.

-Madge?

But not sound. Gale inmediately assumes the worst and Katniss can see the pain in his face.

However, he doesn't stop. He ends up in the pond. He cleans his burn and bites his lip. That's when the careers appear and the broadcast ends.

* * *

><p>Katniss understands now the purpose of the games. It isn't only that everybody can see how the Capitol can take their loved ones. No, it's also their deaths being in the Capitol's terms. You'll have to wait and live your misserables lives, until they want to show it and watch helplessly how the people you love the most looses their lives in front of you.<p>

* * *

><p>When the recap of the day starts the two families are already ready. Prim's hand takes Katniss's again.<p>

They see Gale running trough the forest and climbing a tree and Cato and Glimmer, both failing to do the same.

-Come on, Twelve! Why don't you come down to say hello? We just came here to see you! -Cato says in a festive tone. He's been talking about killing Gale since day one.

Gale laughs in his branch, looking almost comfortable. He has his bow in his hands and his sword is tucked in his belt.

-Nah. I know you really want to give me a hug, Cato, but I don't want you to injure yourself.

-Why don't you come down and end everything? -Cato replies, the cheerful tone gone.

-But it won't be fun -Gale seems almost bored.

-Prove yourself! -Cato seems really angry now and Katniss feels that with the exception of Clove; Glimmer and Marvel are just more Cato's followers than fighters themselves. -Prove you deserved that eleven!

Gale's smile widens and he archs an eyebrow.

-Still jealous? By the way, how is your shoulder, Clove?

-I will kill you, lover boy. I will do it -she screams.

Gale doesn't even seem remotely worried about the statement and then he says something that shocks everybody.

-It's going to be after or before you guys start to kill each other? -he looks satisfied at their reactions and continues-. I vote that Cato and Clove will kill you two in your sleep. Glimmer, Marvel, I'm sorry.

Marvel and Glimmer glance at eachother and for the look in her face Katniss is guessing she already thought about it. Glimmer doesn't trust Cato and Clove.

-Stop! - Cato yells clearly nervous-. Glimmer!

Despite her previous doubts, Glimmer still fires an arrow at Gale's direction but she is not good. The arrow doesn't even go close. Marvel tries it with an spear, but same luck. Cato tries to climb the tree but he ends up falling to the ground. Gale is laughing his ass off at this point. He is just humiliating the careers in front Panem and he isn't even doing a thing.

-Now it's my turn.

And without a warning he fires an arrow that hits Marvel in his left foot. Rory and Vick scream in support.

-Yeah, pretty sure my 11 was pure luck -Gale shouts over Marvel's cries-. Next time I won't be so generous. And don't you doubt that I can kill all of you. Don't doubt it for a second.

* * *

><p>Gale gets his first present just an hour later. An expensive medicine that cures his burn. The Capitol wanted some action form their Boy On Fire and they got it. For the way the commentators talk about him, Katniss thinks he is a favourite now.<p>

Glimmer takes Marvel back to the career camp. Cato and Clove sit at the tree, obviously waiting the moment Gale will have to go down.

Madge manages to climb a tree but doesn't get a parachute. Katniss wonders if Haymitch is too drunk to take care of both tributes or if he just isn't used to have his two tributes alive at this stage of the Games.

When it gets to the midnight, they show the fallen in the sky. Madge smiles genuinely happy and Gale, sees surprised that Madge isn't dead. He whispers her name and something crosses his face. For the first time, Katniss can't read his emotions.

* * *

><p>She goes to the Hob the next day and instantly knows it isn't going to be the same. Everybody stares at her and Katniss is more conscious than ever of the person that should be standing by her side. Sae gives her a bowl of stew which she devours without complains. She doesn't open her mouth until she sees Ripper putting a few coins in a halfway full jar.<p>

-Do you get tips, now? -Katniss asks playfully.

Sae smiles proudly.

-It's a collect. For Gale.

Katniss's mouth hangs open, surprised. She never saw a collect for a tribute in District 12. She knows that happens a lot in more rich districts, but Twelve never had the hope that one of their tributes was going to win. Actually, the district only produced 2 winners in 73 years.

She takes half of the money the mayor gave her two weeks ago and puts it in the jar, happy to help in something.

-The boy will come home -adds Sae just as Katniss turns to leave-. None of them have what he has.

* * *

><p>Rue, who is in the tree closest to Gale's throws a tracker jacker nest to the floor and ends up beside the two sleeping careers.<p>

Gale wakes up to the sudden screams and takes the chance to run away, but a couple of insects actually bite him and he faints a mile away.

-What do you think, Helen? -Hazelle asks, concern in her tone.

-It's not lethal -her mother answers-. But he can be like this for days.

The careers meet a different end. Most of the tracker jackers are still biting them, deforming every muscle. Only when they throw themselves in the pond, the tracker jackers stop and Cato and Clove float in the water.

Then a cannon fires.

-It can't be Gale - Mrs. Everdeen says.

But nobody is tranquil. Only when Gale's body is shown in the screen and everybody can see his chest moving up and down, Katniss opens her hands that were curling into fists since the broadcast started.

Gale's face is relaxed, like he is simply sleeping and he looks younger and more vulnerable. Katniss actually smiles at this, but it's supressed almost instantly when she remembers where he is at the moment and how exposed he is, alone, in the grass.

The focus goes back to the two careers in the water. Even Claudius Templestkin seems confused about who died and they have to show their vitals on the TV.

Clove is dead.

The promising career has fallen thanks to the excessive venom in her system, not fighting. She guesses District 2 won't be happy about this.

Before the broadcast ends, they get to see Rue rushing to Gale's sleeping form putting some kind of leaves in Gale's bites. Katniss's has to trust Gale's life to a 12 year old girl. She already has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>The only thing Katniss wants right now is go to bed and pretend that Gale is actually sleeping in that bed with her. She desperately needs something to hold on that won't make her cross some invisible barrier to madness.<p>

She wishes this was some kind of movie she could flash forward till the end and wake up of this damn nightmare. But she can't run away of the Games. The Capitol makes sure about this. There is no way out.

Just as her head hits the pillow, her mind is already far away, dreaming of a world where things are much easier. An utopia.

* * *

><p>She takes Rory to the woods the next day and he insist to go with her to the Mellark bakery to make the usual exchange. But inside it isn't Mr. Mellark. This time is his younger son, Peeta.<p>

-It is your mother inside?

Peeta smiles.

-My parents are out but I can deal with these -he says pointing at the squirrels she managed to shoot in the woods.

He inspect them and gives them two big loaves of bread: one of white bread and another with nuts. It's still warm. Peeta wraps them in a brown paper and hands them to Katniss.

-Wait a second -Rory interrupts before Katniss can even touch them-. You and Gale never get that much.

Damn. Katniss also noticed it but the need of bread overcame her pride. They really need the food. She can't hunt that much, afraid she could miss a surprise broadcast while being in the woods because she could be throw in jail if that happened.

-He would never want that -Rory whispers glaring at Peeta-. And neither do I.

Stubborn and prideful, just like his brother. Katniss feels as he is looking at Gale, when he was fourteen and they just met in the forest.

-But he isn't here -she whispers back and her voice feels hollow-. And I promised him I would take care all of you!

She takes the loafs and storms out of the store.

* * *

><p>For the next two days they fill the boring recaps (Cato and Gale are still out of the world, Marvel is recovering and Glimmer only talks about how much she hates both Cato and Clove and makes theories about why Cato isn't back in the camp) with the tale of Gale's and Madge's love story. The commentators talk about the relationship and examine all the footage they have and even release new one, something it's supossed to be forbidden. But they don't care unless if entertains people.<p>

Katniss has to hear the Capitol's new favourite theory. They show Madge in the reaping perfectly fine, until Gale volunteered. Even Katniss had forgotten about that. They believe she had thought about volunteering and winning the Games to get Gale's attention. Rory actually snorts about that. They analize every touch, every glance. They show the secret footage of the training. How they were always together. She sees Madge's back pressed to Gale's chest, his hand resting in her stomach teaching her how to throw a knive. Isn't it supossed the be a teacher in there? Katniss's hands pull into fists again. _Being in love is overrated_.

The Capitol look like they are in love with the idea of the star-crossed lovers. But not in love enough to send Madge some medicine or even food. Her burn looks worst than ever. It looks almost green in some parts and it has some purulence of a light shade of yellow. Mrs. Everdeen shakes her head at that vision just 24 hours later.

_Overrated._

* * *

><p>She finds a sleeping Posy in the couch, gripping an old blanket that, in another time, was pink. It was something Gale had bought a few weeks after she was born. He had been saving money for a month to get her that one.<p>

Katniss has to get out of the house before she starts to loose control.

* * *

><p>Katniss finds Peeta in the porch of her own house when she goes there to get some old clothes that belonged to Prim and her for Posy. How does he know where she lives?<p>

He gives her two loaves of bread and before she can refuse he turns around and runs.

Katniss is too happy when she makes it to the Hawthorne's house and nobody asks where she got the bread.

* * *

><p>Three days after he fainted in the woods, Gale wakes up. Posy giggles, happy.<p>

-Gale is awake, mum!

Hazelle doesn't even take her eyes out of the screen and Katniss knows what Hazelle is doing, because she is going the same. She is frantically looking for injuries and any sign of a harm that he can be suffering. Rue had been taking care of him, using plants to cure the bites he's got that now only look sightly swollen.

He looks dizzy as he tries an upright position and it seems like he is about to faint again. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen watch every movement he makes under their expertise look.

However he tries to smile when he sees Rue in front of him.

-Rue? -Katniss flinchs upon hearing how weak his voice sounds.

Rue gives him a bottle of water knowing he'd been unable to eat and drink for days. But despite everything, Gale only takes two sips before Rue adds:

-I have three more bottles.

Then, he drinks like he had never did it. Katniss is pleased to see that he seems more alive after that.

-How many time I've been out?

-Three days.

And he seems so shocked.

-And Madge?

Katniss doesn't miss the fact that the first he asked about was her.

Rue shrugs.

-She is alive, but I don't know where she is hiding. Do you guys got lost?

Gale nods.

-The fire. I think she is hurt.

And Rue understands.

-So is true.

He doesn't meet her eyes and Katniss has something in her insides churn. He is known to make people umconfortable by just looking with his intense gaze at them.

-The careers?

-Clove died -Gale's eyes widen-. Cato isn't back in the camp.

Gale sighs and caresses his face. He notices the leave that is in his left cheek.

-Did you cure me?

Gale Hawthorne is surprised that somebody helped him despite that fact that he have been helping people since he was 14. Katniss can see the districts drinking this new story.

Rue smiles as he pinches her cheek.

-You helped me first.

Katniss can see it in her own mind. Gale trying different stations. Rue having problems with something. Gale's protective instinct kicking in.

Katniss always loved how ridiculous he was about thinking the rest of the world would help anybody who need it, but now all she sees is trouble, because she can see what it's going to happen next.

At night, they share Gale's sleeping bag and they sleep together, hugging eachother. She is kinda proud of how the games didn't change him, but she is not too sure about this new alliance.

The non-career district tribute with the highest score of all with a 12 year old girl. Incredible.

* * *

><p>She knew she didn't like the alliance since day one. Katniss Everdeen wasn't heartless. But she knew what was going to happen wasn't good.<p>

Five days after Gale woke up, Cato opened his eyes and finally came back to the career camp. The first thing he asked was why Rye was still alive to, right away, faint.

Gale figures a plan to get the game more even. He wants to destroy the career's supplies. Katniss is divided bettween admiration because is a brilliant idea and fear when she thinks in the mines that surround the mountain of supplies.

They are all in the square when everything happens.

The first part of the plan goes well. Gale makes it to the career camp without being caught. Rue lights a fire and the careers go after it thinking that it's a stupid tribute. Gale figures out the mines thing after seeing Marissa dance around them while Rye wasn't looking. Gale takes a his bow and places an arrow. After two tries he hits a bag full of apples and an empty bottle of water. Then, everybody understands Gale's plan.

After this, everything goes downhill.

The shockwave makes Gale fly backwards and he hits his head with a tree, leaving him unconcious.

The careers come back after hearing the explosion. Thanks to some miracle, they don't see Gale who is totally exposed. Gale wakes in time to see Cato killing Rye and runs away. The careers get out of the camp to search for the responsible of the explosion while Gale runs as fast as he can and Katniss notices that he starts to wip his head more often at the right.

-He has a broken eardrum -says Prim in a fragile tone.

They both know how important hearing is for a hunter.

Gale stops and whistles four notes. He and Rue's call. She answers back, and a moment later she gets caught in a trap. Leaving the caution aside she screams Gale's name and he runs in her direction, but the careers do the same. Gale gets there first. Cuts the ties with his sword and Rue jumps in his hands.

-I'm here -he says.

The reunion doesn't last long. Cato and Marvel interrupt the emotional moment. Cato throws Marvel's spear and Gale fires two arrows in seconds. One hits Cato in his shoulder. The other Marvel's chest, close to his heart. Marvel falls and the cannon sounds. Cato runs away clutching his shoulder.

-Gale -a weak voice booms in the speakers.

And Gale finally sees the spear that had hit Rue's stomach. Her small body falls to the floor and Gale gets down with her, panic and knowing visible in his eyes.

-I hope you win -Rue says.

-Rue... -The pain and desperation more alive in Gale's eyes.

-Can you sing?

-Rue, I can't sing.

-Please.

Gale isn't strong enough to deny the child her last wish.

He breathes deep and starts to sing the first verse of an old lullaby that Katniss sometimes sings to her sister. She is the only person that had heard her sing since her father died. Gale's baritone voice dances through the the notes with deep and raw emotion. Katniss hears Prim cry.

Gale's face is strained with tears and he barely can finish the song. Until this very moment Katniss had seen Gale cry just once. A time where Posy was sick and he couldn't afford her medicine. Katniss feels something tighten in her throat and emotions fighting in her heart.

The song ends and the cannon fires. Gale screams desesperately until he loses his voice. He kisses her forehead one last time and picks some flowers.

The last thing they see as the broadcast ends is Gale's retreating back.

Katniss knew this was going to happen. She never knew how much it was going to hurt.

* * *

><p>The aftermath of Rue's death isn't easy for anybody. The situation in the square was so tense that the peacekeepers made everybody go home.<p>

Gale gets a loaf of bread from District 11 and he kisses his three fingers as a sign of respect knowing how much that bread had to cost them. But this didn't take Gale out of the dark place his mind seems to be. It looks like the Games finally got to his head and moves around the woods without purpose.

Cato fuels his hate against Gale. Glimmer is confused.

Posy has nightmares for days and they only stop when Mrs. Everdeen tells her that everything that happened was part of a movie, like the ones they watch when they have electricity.

The little girl sleeps well again, but Vick still wakes up a couple of times at night screaming. Rory looks a the ceiling for hours. Hazelle and Helen have dark circles under their eyes.

And Katniss looks out of the window hoping the sky she sees is the same that Gale can look up in the arena. But it isn't. She knows well it is artificial. It's like they are in two different universes and she is not sure if their roads can cross again.

* * *

><p>-I'm pretty proud of this, I must confess.<p>

Sae puts the jar in her shelf with a bright smile playing in her lips. The jar is now full of coins. Katniss wonders how people was able to give so much money. She knows people in the Seam doesn't have that much.

-Merchants -adds Sae before she has a chance to ask.

-The boy did a good work with all that girls -remarks Darius happily.

A growl slips Katniss's lips without permission and Sae looks at her like she can read her like a magazine.

-Who has been donating? -she dares to ask the question.

Sae and Darius share a look.

-Well, people from the Seam.

-But it wasn't enough -Katniss guesses.

Katniss can picture a queue of merchant girls willing to give up their weekly paid with the goal of helping him.

-Can you take this to the Justice Building now? -Sae turns her attention to Darius but he shakes his head.

-Not yet -He adds a couple of golden coins-. Now we are ready.

Katniss doesn't know where it comes from but she finds herself asking Darius if she can go with him and he jokes:

-You can't live a moment without me, right?

-Oh, shut up Darius, Katniss is only worried about the boy. She doesn't care about your stupid face -Sae says between laughs.

They find in the building a merchant girl (Darius calls her Sellby) and she is supposed to send the money to the Capitol, but she refuses to make it at that moment giving a ridiculous excuse about how the Capitol office closes at 6 o clock.

And Katniss loses it.

The only thing she can do is send that money. Is the only way she can help Gale and she doesn't even can make that money go in time. What if right now he gets an injury and needs the money? So she snaps and starts to yell at Shelby, at Darius. And then she runs. She runs until she is out of breath and finds herself before their old meeting spot. She feels new tears over the dry ones and it's in that moment when she realizes she is crying.

She stays there until twilight and when she gets home nobody says a word about her red eyes.

* * *

><p>Two days later a change of rules is announced. Claudius Templestikin's voice rings in the arena. There can be two victors, as long the two last tributes standing are the girl and boy of the same district.<p>

She can see Gale's face change while Claudius is speaking and his eyes shine with something she hadn't seen since Rue's death: purpose.

* * *

><p>It isn't until much later, when she is in bed fighting with many thoughts, when she realizes a something. Gale and Madge are the only two remaining tributes from the same district.<p>

They are going to be a target again.

* * *

><p>She knocks the door and Hazelle opens it with a worried expression. She hurries her home and takes the squirrel and two rabbits she took out of Gale's snares, of her hands. She couldn't do more under that storm. The sky looks metallic, just like the eyes of somebody that is out of her reach.<p>

Hazelle runs to the bathroom with a towel and tries to dry Katniss's hair. Hazelle seems nervous for a reason and that can't be good. Hazelle is the iron lady, the rock of the family. She has always everything under control.

-You must be freezing. The bath will be ready in a few minutes.

-Hazelle... -Katniss starts in a worried tone.

-Capitol people came while you were out. They want to make the interviews.

-But why now? Rue was the last to die and that was days ago.

The Capitol always show the families and friends interviews when there is only 8 tributes left in the arena.

-They wanted to wait until the rule change announcement -Rory says in the exact same tone his brother uses in his Capitol rants in the woods-. To give it more edge.

-They will come tomorrow.

* * *

><p>They come at the next day as promised. Katniss wants to avoid this interview, but a woman named Cressida that has tattoos in the crane of her head, knows about their friendship and insists. In the moment Katniss opens her mouth to refuse again, she gives her a device and she finds herself talking with no other one that Haymitch Abernathy. Gale's mentor and District 12 favourite alcoholic.<p>

He only needs a sentence to get her to do that interview. Of course she wants to help Gale to get sponsors. But his next comment makes her blood turn cold.

-We have to find an excuse for your relationship. Friendship is too weak of an excuse. How do we explain you living in their house? How do we get the Capitol understand that you aren't a threat to their favourite couple? -Katniss doesn't know what to say focused as she is in the dark feeling that is extending inside her, but she doesn't have to because Haymitch isn't looking for her answer, he already has one-. Cousins.

* * *

><p>She is only doing this for Gale's sake. She finds herself wearing a green dress Cressida gives her, her hair styled and make up in her face.<p>

She plays her role well. She defends Gale and talks about how awesome he is: how intelligent, caring and amazing partner he is. How she knows he is coming home. How the Capitol should sponsor him. She sounds passionate like she believes every word she says. Only when they ask her about Gale and Madge she gives cold answers.

* * *

><p>They air the interviews that same night. The capitolites instantly adore the Hawthornes, their beauty, their passion and their fire. Katniss can hear them awing over little Posy who looks utterly adorable in a new pink dress Cressida dressed her with.<p>

Hazelle looks amazing. Katniss always thought she was a very beautiful woman, but now, she shines with a new light with her hair curled and the sparkly hair accesory they put in her hair.

They also interview Thom, who gives an amazing speech about his friendship with Gale. Gale's group of friends in school and, even, Sae.

At least they all gave an strong impression of unity.

* * *

><p>Madge decides to get down of the tree 3 days after the interviews. She had drunk the last bottle of water she had 5 days ago and despite her careful rationing she ended her last traces of food 3 days ago.<p>

Once Madge put a feet in the floor she curled up in pain. But she managed to get up, surprising everybody and not letting herself die. She makes it to the river but once there, she seems to loose the battle and she falls down, her cheek against the mud.

Katniss's heart shrinks thinking in what is going to happen next. It doesn't matter that Katniss has had a battlefield in her mind about her new feelings about Madge. She still doesn't want her to die. She expects to hear the cannon, but instead, the sound that comes out of the speakers is Gale's terrified voice.

-Madge?

* * *

><p>Gale cleans Madge's burn in the river under the expert gaze of Mrs. Undersee. He ends up taking out his own shirt to use it as a gauze and Katniss can feel her eyes fixed in the screen looking at Gale's torso. Damn, that boy is just too fine to be good.<p>

Even a half-conscious Madge stares at him in awe.

The moment is break thanks to a parachute that brings another present. Real gauze and some kind of pills.

-It's for the infection and fever -her mother says-. They are expensive.

Katniss is pretty sure that Gale's body had something to do with this.

* * *

><p>Katniss have never been so frustrated at a moment of calm in the games in her life. Cato is still injured so he can't do much. The remaining careers are not feeling as remotely confident now that the whole Panem can see their basic survival skills are that, basic. They still get some food and meds for Cato, but they don't look as threatening anymore. Rory even dares to say, he doesn't believe the Capitol sees them as favourites and Katniss agrees.<p>

Marissa is having a rough time, now that her main source of food has dissapeared.

Tresh is still the only one in the field. He hadn't done a single thing since the Games started. He didn't killed a single tribute. Sometimes Katniss wonders if Tresh is doing all of this as a way to send a message. He never cooperated, not even in the interviews. He is not playing their game.

But the thing is that, now, the recaps are full of Gale and Madge's moments and the commentators talking about them all the time. She feels like the wound she has in her chest since Gale left is reopened and filled with the purest form of jealousy. Katniss is happy that Madge is alive. She is not as happy to see them together in that cave, their bodies too close in an attempt to give Madge some heat. Her fever never broke and Gale is worried.

-Thank you.

Madge just woke up a fixes her gaze towards Gale's form. He has faraway look in his eyes that it's quite usually on him nowadays. He sighs.

-Why?

-For taking care of me.

-Madge...

-I love you.

Her gaze is so filled with genuine adoration and Gale looks so shocked in the most romantic and tragic moment the Games have ever seen.

-And I know you may be in love with someo-

But Madge's words get cut by Gale's lips. Katniss really doesn't want to see this. She doesn't want to watch how Gale kisses another one with full force. How his hands goes to Madge's waist. How her hands curl into his hair. Katniss doesn't want to fight the need to get Madge out of his embrace.

She really doesn't want to look. But as her hands grip the old cushion she doesn't realize she has in her hands with a intensity that make her knuckles turn white, she knows she has no other choice.

* * *

><p>They get sponsor presents for the next days. Lots of food make to that cave and Gale doesn't have to hunt, what means more Gale and Madge screentime.<p>

-I used to pass by your house to listen to you play the piano -he confesses.

Madge archs an eyebrow.

-Really?

-It made me happy -he says.

* * *

><p>-You kissed me once, you know?<p>

Gale shakes his head.

-You were 9 and I was 7. It was after some kind of talent contest in the school. Actually the principal made you do it. It was in the cheek -she says-. But I remember it.

* * *

><p>The kisses and the "I love you" play now a role in Katniss's nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p>She finds Peeta in her house steps again. Katniss doesn't really want to have the conversation she knows is going to happen. She'll refuse the bread he is going to give her. He'll insist until he gets tired of her and leave. She can't take more charity.<p>

But she ends up doing it. She ends up taking it because the kids are hungry and she couldn't sleep a lot at night. And, God, she is tired. _She really wants to sleep_.

She blinks once and finds Peeta's face close to hers and in the next second he closes the distance between them and his lips touch hers.

She doesn't react at first, her mind too shocked and tired to do anything. But then, she finds the pressure wrong, the hands that rest in her waist feel foreign and she doesn't even close her eyes. it is her first kiss and the only thought that comes to her mind is: wrong.

It's then when she pushes him that she feels something: anger.

-What the hell?

-Katniss, I...

-How dare you? You really think that you can come and give me bread and in exchange I have to develop some kind of feelings for you? You really think you can take advantage of me right now? -her mind travelling at Gale's and Madge's kisses in that cave-. Because you can't!

He looks at her, a look between hurt, understanding and jealousy written across his face.

-Do you love him, right?

She answers fast. Way too fast.

-What? No?

She never asked who "he" was Peeta talking about. She could have yelled a "yes" and be less obvious. So she does what she always does when she has to face her feelings. She runs.

* * *

><p>Madge's fever gets worse, but conveniently Claudius Templestikin announces a fest that evening. Madge makes Gale swear on his life he won't go.<p>

Madge doesn't know him enough to guess when he is lying.

So when she starts sleeping again, he leaves, not before kissing her forehead and Katniss wonders how much she can take.

* * *

><p>Prim takes her hand since the start of that special broadcast. The feast.<p>

Nobody is quite ready for this.

Even Posy, sweet innocent Posy, seems to notice everybody's special dark cloud today. Mrs. Everdeen has her in her lap and tries to braid her hair to entertain her.

Gale is already close to the clearing where the Cornucopia is, so are the rest of the tributes. Katniss's can only guess what it is in every backpack and she thinks most of them are medicines. Cato's shoulder isn't 100% cured, Tresh was bit by a poisonous snake the night before and Gale needs it for Madge. Marissa needs food. And that's all.

She has no idea what Glimmer can need, except food. Katniss has the feeling that Glimmer and Cato may have a plan about this.

A buzz comes on but nobody runs for the bags, except Marissa that takes her backpack and runs away without any harm. Katniss thinks people underestimate her. She made it that far. Katniss really hopes Gale realizes that.

Gale runs next and takes his backpack, but he stops for a second too long, probably thinking if he should take the others too. But then he is not alone anymore.

An arrow comes too close to Gale's left ear and Prim gasps. Gale turns around to see Glimmer in front of him, holding her bow.

-Well, at the end it looks like I will be the one killing you.

Katniss's wasn't wrong. It was a plan between the two lasting careers. In the TV she can see Cato trying to take down Tresh, being the first time the District 11 tribute does something.

Surprisingly Gale smiles at Glimmer.

If he reachs for his bow, she'll shoot him before he'll have a chance. Katniss isn't that confident at all.

-I don't think so.

Glimmer shoots but Gale has already his plastic backpack ready to block it having guessing correctly the direction the arrow was going to take. Glimmer has no time for a new shot before Tresh comes behind her and brings her to the ground.

-So you guys killed Rue -he says, anger dripping in his voice.

When Glimmer's cannon sounds Gale is already out of the sight and Katniss feels she can breath again.

* * *

><p>There is only 5 tributes left.<p>

* * *

><p>-You shouldn't have done that! You promised, Gale! -Madge seems furious when she wakes up.<p>

He smiles.

-You are feeling better.

Madge looks at him for a second, and then she kisses him.

* * *

><p>Cato hunts down Tresh.<p>

4 to go.

* * *

><p>A parachute makes it to the arena with three more arrows with a "District 12" sign to Gale and Katniss is proud that the District's money had some use.<p>

* * *

><p>With Madge feeling well again, they come out to hunt. Gale finds nightlock and keeps a bag full of berries.<p>

-They can be useful -he says to Madge.

* * *

><p>That night Marissa dies after eating those berries. Katniss thinks that she did it intentionally.<p>

* * *

><p>They are all gathered in the town square at evening. None of them haven't sleep all night knowing the Gamemakers are going to pull something to end it up today. The final battle: Cato vs. District 12.<p>

Madge and Gale get to the Cornucopia. Gale's eyes scan the field looking for Cato and any threat that can end their lives.

It seems like they wait hours, but it was just a minute before Cato enters in the clearing screaming and all the District can see why he is running before, Gale and Madge have a chance. Mutts. Big wolves that kinda look like the dead tributes. Prim lets out a muffled scream while Katniss is internally screaming and Rory looks more pale that she ever saw him before.

Gale aims an arrow at Cato's direction wanting to end this for once and all, but then Madge sees the mutts and screams:

-Run!

Madge takes his hand and they run as fast as they can. Gale gets into the horn first and helps Madge to go up just in time because she has a mutt close enough to bite her.

Meanwhile, Cato climbs the horn too. Madge still has a knife (the spear lost in the fire), Gale has his bow and arrows and his sword. Cato should have known he had no chance.

Anyway he still tries it and while Gale and Madge are trying to catch their breaths, he goes, sword in hand ready to take, at least, one more life.

Madge screams and Gale has already an arrow ready that flies to Cato's stomach. He looses his balance and falls out of the Cornucopia where the mutts jump ready to eat him alive.

Cato's curling screams travel every inch of the square. Madge's hands cover her ears, just like Hazelle is doing with Posy's.

The screams end up suddenly and everybody sees Gale standing in the edge of the Cornucopia, the setting sun shinning behind his back, bow in hand. He looks like a true Victor.

Madge rises from her spot and throws herself at Gale's arms. She is the only one that realizes that they won. They are the two last standing tributes.

But the victory announcement never comes. Instead Claudius Templestkin tells them, it's not over. It always has been a victor. Only one can win.

_He is not going to kill her, then..._

Gale screams like he did when Rue died and Katniss is surprised he is not yelling at the Capitol for what they did to them. They played with their emotions.

The district sees as Madge takes out her own knive ready to kill herself, but Gale sees it and throws it away.

The mayor has no strength to look at the screen.

-But you have to come home! -she says-. Gale you...

He shakes his head and takes a bag out of her backpack. Katniss's heart sinks, she looses her breath and panic sets in her mind as District 12 collective gasps. Katniss's doesn't even feel her sister's hand clutching hers.

_He can't do this. He promised. You promised!_

Tears start falling down her cheeks without even notice it while she see them kiss for a last time and bring the berries that are going to kill them in seconds to their lips.

-Wait, wait! -comes the scared voice of Claudius Templestkin-. Ladies and gentleman, I give you the victors of the 74th Hunger Games: Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne!

There is a moment of total silence and then, explosions of happiness start around her.

She sees Thom and the rest of Gale's friends hugging each other. Hazelle has tears in her eyes and she hugs Posy and Mrs. Everdeen. Vick and Rory scream, proud of their big brother and Katniss can see an invisible weight leave Rory's shoulders. She doesn't feel Prim's embrace until a second later while Gale and Madge are still kissing in the big screen.

Katniss knows she should be happy, but she can't really feel a thing.

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks she feels like everything is just a dream. She can't let herself be happy because she feels something can go wrong.<p>

Gale seemed perfectly fine when the hovercraft took them out of that arena, but maybe... Maybe they did something to him. Katniss is well aware about the fact that he did some things that were unusual and she is so afraid... So afraid that, maybe, they will kill him in the Capitol, or change him. She already couldn't read him during the Games...

She may be too afraid to admit that even alive she could have lost him.

* * *

><p>She has her chance to check on him 15 days later in the interview.<p>

Her heart beats fast in her chest like when it was him fighting for his life in that woods that looked so much like home.

Katniss barely hears what Caesar is saying. She barely registers what happens until he and Madge hit the stage.

She wants to see, she wants to drink on him until she can figure out how much of the old Gale she still has.

But she has no chance because before Gale has time to do more than adjust his eyes to the light Madge jumps on his arms and kisses him with a force Katniss didn't know she posessed.

Katniss closes her eyes until the point she can only hear the crowd's cheers and Caesar saying something like:

-Guys we only have a 3 hours show!

The interview isn't even that long because most part of the show is a big recap about everything that happened in the arena. Not like the districts aren't forced to watch the Games whether they like it or not.

This time they tell them a story of an impossible love. The screen shows a few Capitolites shedding their tears in the key moments like it's the first time they see it.

It isn't until the recap ends that the interview starts and Katniss is able to get a better look at Gale. His face looks a little more thinier, but as handsome as ever. His hair is styled in a way that pretends to look like he didn't spent any time doing his hair, but Katniss knows it never look like that. But that's not what worries her. What it does worry her is how tired his eyes look. There is still fire but underneath a veil of something Katniss can't place. And he talks a lot. He never was a man of words and the fact he is talking so much right now only makes her think that something is going on with him.

He definetily changed and by the look of Hazelle's face she isn't the only one to notice it.

* * *

><p>He comes home today.<p>

Katniss can't wip the smile out of her face. Nothing matters, all the worries and problems and her rollercoaster of feelings; because he kept his promise.

_He is coming home._

Katniss waits in the train station with her mother and sister and the Hawthornes. Posy giggles all the time, knowing his brother is just a few miles away from them. The whole station is filled with District 12's people and journalists. She spots Thom's black hair a couple of steps behind her.

Soon the train comes into sight and Katniss' heart beats so loud that she thinks everybody can hear it. And then, the door opens, people start to cheer and there he is.

Or, actually, there they are. Gale and Madge hold hands and smile at the crowd until Effie releases them and Gale runs to his family with the biggest grin Katniss ever saw in his face.

-Gale!

Posy is the first one to get into his arms, running at him in one of Prim's old dresses and with the pink ribbon Katniss bought her in her hair. Posy had asked Prim to braid her hair with it this morning to look like a real princess, making Katniss feel satisfied.

Gale hugs Posy tightly, whispering things into her ear.

A moment later Hazelle steps foward like she has doubts he is real and Vick and her join Posy. But Rory is freeze in his spot looking at his shoes like they are the most interesting thing in the world. Afraid.

That's until Gale gets to his brother, with Posy still in his arms, and he pulls him into a long hug.

-You must hate me -Rory's voice comes out muffled.

-Rory I could never hate you for something it wasn't your fault.

Hazelle then comes in to take Posy out of Gale and he finally looks at her.

And suddenly, Katniss is the one who has a blank mind. Over the last two months she thought a lot about what she would say to him when he came back and now that he is there, a very real Gale, and she doesn't know what to say, so she does the only think her mind is screaming to her to do and lands herself in his arms at full force.

-Hey.

Katniss tighens her grasp, her arms pressed against his back, feeling the heat underneath the blue shirt he is wearing that makes him look more like her Gale. She doesn't answer afraid that her voice would waver.

-Did you miss me, Catnip? -he says, hands caressing her hair.

A strange sound between a sob and a laugh leaves her lips at the presence of that ridiculous nickname and she can hear Gale's chuckle. Her head is pressed against his chest and she can almost hear the steady rhytmh of his beating hear. And for a moment, a small moment, she is happy.

Everything is alright.


End file.
